This invention relates to a device of a necktie holder for removal of stain, wherein a stain or a spot clogged on a necktie can be removed while the device is applied as a hanger to maintain the necktie extended in a tight tension. The device is also used as a drying utensil for holding the necktie with the device.
In the prior art, in order to remove a stain on a necktie, the necktie is generally extended in a flat condition, and stained portions are removed manually. The stained portions are tapped or scrubbed with a cloth or the like soaked with detergent. This removal procedure has not been satisfactory, because some spreading of the stain has been unavoidable.